Limelight
by KayKoala
Summary: A series of moments based off of Monchele at Comic-Con


**Author's Note: I based this story off of what see saw happen at Comic-Con but it's totally fictional and altered for the purposes of the story. I also have to give credit to my buddy Matt because this is based off of our monchele roleplay. His twitter is CoryCanucks and he's fabulous so you guys should follow him. This definitely isn't one of my best fics but it was fun to write so hope you enjoy :)  
**

* * *

The door to the rental car slammed shut and two white designer pumps clicked across the pavement of the parking lot. The set of feet that accompanied them were suited in black Varvatos boots that moved in much bigger strides. Lea Michele slipped her fingers into a familiar large hand and gave a squeeze of anticipation. "Oh god, I'm so excited..." She muttered to the tall Canadian that pulled off his sunglasses. The weekend of Comic-Con was just about to start, beginning with a celebratory Glee family reunion.  
"Yeah me too. I'm starving." Cory nodded, smirking as the little brunette gave him a nudge in the ribs. "Aaaaand I wanna see everyone too."

The couple made their way into the fancy restaurant and spotted their group immediately. Keeping her hand tangled in her boyfriends, Lea gasped and gave a bright smile in greeting. "Hiiiiii!" She squealed, giving an excited hop and hugging everyone that was reachable. Cory pulled a chair out for her and plopped down in the seat beside it.

"Yo lovebirds, what up." Kevin nodded, evoking an equally "gangsta" nod back from Cory. "Sup bro."

"Stop it..." Lea snickered, rubbing the knee beside her affectionately from under the table. "What are you getting?" Craning her neck to peek at Cory's menu, she pointed a finger at one of the salads. "I want that. Let's get...Let's get that and then if you get a soup and sandwich we can split." The drummer gave a casual nod and settled his hand on her lower back. "Sounds good."

"So how was Europe? I want details!" Naya clapped, turning her attention to her co-star duo.

"Oh god, don't even get me started." Lea stated loudly with a flourish of her hand. "I literally won't stop talking if I start. It was...amazing. Paris was definitely our favorite, it's gorgeous there. I'd go back in a heartbeat. He would too, wouldn't you?" She confirmed, smiling widely at Cory. The Canadian nodded and grinned at his castmates. "Yeah it was pretty awesome. Sat next to Jessica Alba at the fashion show, so I mean come on..."

"Heeeey!" Lea laughed, poking him in the arm.

* * *

After many laughs and stories shared, the Glee cast parted ways for the night. Lea linked her arm in Cory's as the two made their way back to the car, resting her head on his arm. "I feel so at home being with all of them. Don't you?" She inquired, looking up to see the man's response. The glee actor nodded and removed himself to open the door for her. "Yeah, I know. I loved seeing everyone together again. Tomorrow will be awesome."

Making his way around to the drivers seat, Cory pulled out of the parking lot. The lights of the city flew by through the window of the car as Lea rested her head against the doorway. "Definitely super stoked for tomorrow. Mostly about meeting all of the casts from my shows that'll be there. Game of Thrones, you have to come fan girl with me!"

"How did I know you were going to mention that show?" Grinned Cory, shaking his head. "Yeah, can't wait."

* * *

"Do you see how many pillows are on this bed?" The drummer marveled, testing out the fluff in each that inhabited the king bed. The best part about traveling to him was staying in awesome suites that had extra comfy beds. His bed at home was comfortable too, but there was nothing like testing the market. If he wasn't an actor he would be a bed-tester. Or a food-tester. Either one.

Plopping down over the covers, he patted a spot for the woman who was changing into pajamas. "This bed is comfy!"

"Mhm!" Lea hopped into bed and grinned up at the ceiling. "I dunno what it is, but something about hotel rooms...like you just have to have sex! You're somewhere new...it's an exciting new place...it's a weird like...urge for me you know?"

"So you have urges to have sex in hotel rooms..."

"Yes." The brunette nodded solemnly. "And we are in a hotel room, so..."

"Ooh...I'm in luck..." Cory muttered with a soft smirk, grazing his fingers against her side.

"Mhm..." The little girlfriend leaned closer with a soft laugh, pulling him in to tease his neck with kisses...

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Cory! Look! Game of Thrones!" Lea piped, pointing to a few of the cast members from the HBO series. Quickly sinking back into professionalism, she smiled for a few cameras and looked to her partner. "Where are we supposed to go? Oh. Right there."  
The duo followed a few of their cast members and took their respective seats in the small room. Looking over at the shorter man on the opposite end of the couch, Cory gave a wave. "Darren! Your beard! Damn!"

Lea looked over with a laugh and nodded. "I love it! You look like my Jewish uncle!" she joked, leaning over to pat his arm playfully. Upon hearing the two minute warning, she primped her hair into place and got ready for the interview.

_Cory. Tell us about your experience for season four. Is Finn really going to be in the army? Basic training? Have you been getting physically trained for that_

"I don't know..." Cory smirked, stroking his chin. "I mean yeah...yeah, i've been working out. Yeah! Squats and all that stuff. Pumping iron."

Lea emitted a little eye roll and nodded sarcastically. The two had both decided to try and improve their fitness during the summer but Cory certainly wasn't exactly the one in the lead with dedication. The man was incredibly sexy in her opinion, but he loved his food. And secretly she loved that about him.

_So Lea tell us about you and Kate. Your character is working with Kate Hudson, correct?_

A professional nod began the actress's response. "Correct. Correct. Her character deals a lot with helping my character in the dancing department where she goes to school. So..."

_I see. Are you a good dancer?_

Lea grinned and tilted her head with a tiny wince. "Well...I move well..."

"Aw, yeah you do..." Quickly taking a sip of water to cover his smirk, the tall Canadian snaked a hand over to her bare knee, giving a comforting squeeze. He knew it would go unnoticed by the others but the small, faint blush that crossed her cheeks, didn't slip Cory's attention. Her eyes flickered down to her lap and quickly over to Darren as he spoke.

As soon as break was called, he turned to Lea with a shrug. "What." Placing a quick peck to her cheek, a movement behind him caught his eye. Kevin patted Naya's knee and planted an identical kiss to her own face. "Hey!" Cory laughed. "What's going on here?"

"I'm Cory." Kevin said, lowering his voice and turning to Naya. "How you doin, Lea babe?"

The actress batted her eyes playfully and rested a hand on his arm. "Good, Cory."

Lea turned around with a big grin, waving a finger. "Hey! Are you making fun of me?"

"No." Kevin stated. "Of both of you. But I hear you can move, girl. Awwwww yeah!"

Lea put her hands to her cheeks with a laugh and looked to her boyfriend. "I can't believe you said that!"

Cory held up his hands in defense. "I'm sorry! I just had to say it! You're the one thinking all sexual."

Giving his arm a soft whack, Lea let out a laugh. "What else would that mean?"

The rest of the cast seemed to settle into their own conversations, leaving the short brunette to play with the hem of her jacket. She gazed down to her lap with a soft blush a quieter voice than usual. "I was surprised about the little uh, knee action there..."

Cory shrugged and leaned his head down a little to meet her eyes. "I don't know, I just felt like it. Nothing to hide."

Lea beamed and nodded, keeping her eyes to her lap. Clearly the tiny gesture had touched her. "I was like...it caught me off guard and my mind kind of stopped so I was pretty much tuned out for the rest of that interview." she admitted.

"My bad..." A quirky grin caused a bolder blush and Lea playfully moved to the other side of the couch. "Darren, I'm sitting by you this time, Cory can't handle me. He can't handle my presence."

The dark haired man laughed and nodded to the tag-along that took a seat on the woman's other side. "You mean that guy?"

"Heeeey!" Lea laughed, looking to the man beside her.

* * *

The interview resumed shortly with the subject of season three's heartwrenching finale as it's starting topic. Lea briefly touched on working with the final scene, admitting that it was a challenging scene to do, emotionally. It had been all to easy to tap into the emotions of her beloved diva. All to easy to fain heartbreak when you were acting with the man you did truly loved.

As the interview came to a close, Lea's eyes lowered to the water bottle under Cory's seat. "What are you doing? Why is your water bottle like that! You weirdo!" She laughed, pulling the plastic out from under him. "Oh!" Cory chuckled, looking down with a smirk. "Dude, do you see this?" He asked, looking back to Kevin. "I do...normal things but in her mind it's all sexual."

"You had a water bottle sticking out of your crotch! How is that not sexual?"

"Drink from the water bottle, Lea. Get it girl." Kevin urged his friend jokingly.

Lea couldn't help but grin, pointing a finger at her castmate. "I'm going to come up there and slap you, Kevin. Slap him snix."

"Oh I do." Naya winked.

It was the way they interacted that Lea loved. Not just the occasional dirty joking or playful insults, but the comfort level their little family shared. Being back with everyone felt right.

Cory kept Lea's hand in his tightly throughout the night, ignoring the occasional stares and whispers. By now, it was obvious they were an item and there was no going back. Not that he ever wanted to even if they could. They had chosen to keep their relationship private and it worked for them for a while; they both knew it had helped them grow. Slowly they were letting themselves move further into the limelight and while it was a scary place to go, Cory was sure of one thing: He loved this short girl with a big nose and big voice and he wasn't afraid to show it off.


End file.
